the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll sing it later, too. ^-^
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I'll sing it later, too. ^-^ 54 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 3 years ago This is Hela, Back to get you. And I'm never gonna stop just cuz you ask nicely Because I'm just too evil. And every part of be just refuses. I ain't gonna follow your rules, So come at me with out any of your little tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, you're already through. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able! Can't you see I'm something you should be afraid of? The only one you didn't tell was Elaina... And I think that was a mistake, yeah. You think you're made Of love, woah, woah. Of love, woah. This is who we are, This is who I am. If you think you can stop me, then you need to think again. Because I have a feeling, I will never end. I won't hurt your family, But I'm gonna hurt your friends. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, Can't you see I'm something you should be afraid of? The only one you didn't tell was Elaina... And I'll show you what I'm made of. Your precious Helen is gone! It doesn't matter how you sob. You should be crying, She is dying, I should be terrifying! You think you're made Of love, woah. But I'm stronger than that. Of love, woah. She's singing to Catt. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Okay, I got myself some chills from reading this, and I can't wait to see the vocal rendition of this. Well done Elaina! X3 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Thanks! It took me a whole shower to write it, then I had to write it down in my phone! ���� 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I see your determination and evil my friend. X3 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Yas XD 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Impressive 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Thanks! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago No prob 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Chills! Very nicely done! ...also now I kind of want to see a video of this being sung to Cat... XD 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah! I'm actually working on a few projects that not even Helen knows about! 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Oooo! XD Secret Secrets! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yep Cx 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Ooh secrets. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Not for long Cx 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yep 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago It's taking SO LONG 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I bet 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago So long omg 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I'm sure you can pull through 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I FINISHED 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Awesome! 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ARG IT'S SO PRETTY 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I bet 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago :) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I feel really bad for not seeing this sooner! Give me a sec here. *scribbles*) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (It's okay!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Thanks, by the way it's your birthday today isn't it? I think you mentioned it a while back! *scribbles frantically*) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (It is! Helen made a discussion.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Eep! *pauses scribbling to run over there*) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (This is Catt's response. Happy Birthday Elaina!) Everybody told me you were dangerous I didn't want to believe it, but then you Went and shot me right in my head And that really freaked everyone out, what can I do? I won't give up on you. Did nobody mention your heart matters? At least it does to me. No matter what I will be right here for you. And I won't let them get hurt, no not by you. But I won't give up on you. Ooooh x4 What can I say to convince you? That there are people out there you can depend on I won't let you be lonely, even you need someone You can confide in. Yes, Everyone needs a friend in this life Even if you don't believe me, I'm not leaving You don't scare me. Ooooh x8 (This is a parody/filk of Full Disclosure, also from Steven Universe. I thought it was fitting.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT I'M FLIPPING OUT Four minutes later, still grinning.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Do you think you'd want to sing it, or should I try to scrape together the guts and sing it myself?) (So glad you like it! :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I suppose... I could try to do it... Hela and Catt...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm just saying you can if you do... Sorry I'm bad at giving permission unless I'm asked first... -_-; Hope your birthday's been great so far!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (It'll just be weird. I"ll have to make them sound different, and sorry if I don't do her voice right.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Considering how badly my voice came out in that 7 Years Old recording we did, I think you'll have no trouble. :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well I'll haveto change my voice sound...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I'm sure you can do it! But if you don't want to, you really don't have to. this text based format that doesn't convey intonation and social cues! Curse it to high speeds!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I want to, though! are you okay now?) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited (Okay! Can't wait to hear it! [ X~x Yeah... sorry about that.]) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I'm busy though... School starts tomorrow...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (That's okay! Hope you have a good first day back in school! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Aghhhh) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Agh? That bad was it?) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Oh dear, at least you can come here for some relaxing fun afterwards!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Nope. Chores and stuff) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Right, chores. :P I forgot about those.) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (ALL THE YES!! XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( 8D You like it? ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Absolutely! XD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( :D Yay! I remember reading that you enjoy doing some analysis, could you critique it and tell me if it was a good fit or if there was something that could be better? Please? X3 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ( No problem at all! :) Now these are just suggestions as to things you might want to look at improving. Your syllables were really accurate most of the time so you don't have many necessary changes you should make. For line 2 "I didn't want to believe..." you might want to have it end with the word "now" or rhyming with the word now. is a sort of rhyme for out a suggestion of something you might want to look at doing for lines 2 and 3: If you end the thought on line 2 you can rewrite line 3 to be "Then you shot me right in my head." The line "At least it does to me. No matter what" is 1 syllable too long and you should end it with "you" or a rhyme of "you". The line "no not by you" you might want to end with the word do or a rhyme of do No that won't do The line "but I won't give up on you." is 1 syllable too long. Remove the "but" to get it to the correct length. The line "That there are people out there you..." should end with "in" or a rhyme of "in". The line "You can confide in. Yes," you should end with the word in [ maybe something like "that you can confide in." ] The line "Even if you don't believe me." can ignore this one if you want. you might want to end in a different word than "me" since 2 lines later you have me again. It should rhyme with "me". That's all I've got. It's very well done and most of my suggestions are just little nick-picky things that you're welcome to ignore! Nice Job! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thanks! Yeah, I did my best to keep the syllable number correct, or at least amicable to the melody. don't want to hear that song again for at least a week! XT The rhyming structure for the original song wasn't a strict a/a/b/b or a/b/a/b format so I went for the content/meaning more than the structure. Also I considered changing the line format so it would be closer to how I thought the song sounded. In the altered format went, Everybody told me you were dangerous I didn't want to believe it, But then you went and shot me right in my head And that really freaked everyone out, what can I do? I won't give up on you. The format was/is a recurring source of rhythmical frustration for me. Mostly because there's only three syllables to the line that connects the second and third line, it sort of acts as a sub-line or something. X( The trouble with replacing "but then you" in the first verse with "until now" is partially because that's the original lyrics, and also because Catt still doesn't want to call her friend dangerous.would hurt Helen. Verse two I was mostly relying on pronunciation to cover for the extra syllable. "A'least" or "i'does to me" cheap tactic, I know. But yeah, I do see what you mean about too many 'you's. *shudders* I tried to get it to end with an 'in', couldn't find the right word to match the rhythm and rhyme at the same time. I could totally do away with that 'yes' in the last verse, and replace the first 'me' with an 'it'. Thank you very much for the feedback! :D Would it be okay to call on you for another critique in the future? ) 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (That sounds just fine, as making a song parody can be tricky. Most of my suggestions were just that, suggestions. The song sounded fine on it's own since you have most of the syllables right and don't be afraid to make it like the song your parodying since it isn't an original work you're making. I would love to critique for you again just let me know and I'l be happy to do it! :D ) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy